


The Value of Experimentation

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: EoBarry Married, Eobard has embarrassing secrets, Eobarry, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Power Play, alternative universe, barrison, barry is terrible at withholding, don't be afraid to touch your meat, marital sex, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eo catches his new husband playing with his powers, on himself.  As a scientist, he understands the value of experimentation.  As a husband, he's a little put out.  Barry calls him on that and some games ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts), [Maraceles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraceles/gifts).



> Written for Day 17 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Power". A continuation of happily married Eobard and Barry, first started in [A Most Improbable Miracle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6792019), but set shortly after their marriage.
> 
>  **Content Notes:** Be warned, there is no plot, just tooth-rotting fluff and schmoop.

"What _are_ you doing?

Through his lashes, Barry looks over at his new husband and smiles. He knows the grin is sly – the foxy look – as Eo sometimes calls it. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Well, it _looks_ like you're playing with yourself."

Barry is. He's casually stroking his cock and letting the lightning glide over his body. "I'm trying to get better control over the Speed Force."

"So that's what the kids call it these days?" Eo snorts, but Barry can tell that he's annoyed.

"Come on, you can't tell me you never experimented."

"I'm a scientist, I've _experimented_ plenty. But I didn't have a lover and a husband willing to assist in my _experiments_."

"Ah. You're jealous?" Barry doesn't know why, but he feels the need to push at Eo a little. "You believe that all my orgasms belong to you?" He's still stroking himself, still letting the lightning play over his torso.

His husband doesn't answer right away and his expression is annoyingly inscrutable. 

"Eo?" Barry stops and lets the lightning die.

Eo touches his lips and shakes his head – a familiar and much loved gesture. "No, your pleasure doesn't _belong_ to me, but I want it all. Is that so wrong?"

Barry smiles and holds out his hand. "No, not wrong at all." He pulls his husband into his lap. "But are you a hypocrite, Eobard Thawne? Have you never taken yourself in hand when I'm not around?"

A light flush climbs Eo's cheeks. "Maybe."

Barry wraps his hand around the back of Eo's neck and pulls him down for a kiss. His husband's lips are cool and soft and they part against his. Barry licks them, nips them and is rewarded when Eo rolls his hips against him. But he can't help but feel there's something that Eo's holding back from him.

He breaks the kiss and pulls back. "Tell me." 

Eo's eyes darken and Barry shivers. They'd been together for a long time, first as antagonists, then as reluctant allies, and then as lovers. But there's so much about this man that remains a mystery to him.

Their love is real, as tangible as the house they live in, as the suits they wear, and as durable as bedrock. And it's because of that love that Barry also knows when not to push. "Or not."

Eo buries his face in Barry's shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"It's … _embarrassing_."

Barry rubs his cheek against Eo's ear. "Okay, then you don't have to tell me."

"But you'll want to know. You'll be curious. And secrets aren't a good thing between us."

Barry gets it, Eo wants to tell him. But he wants Barry to push at him, to dig as if he's hunting for buried treasure. It's all part of their very complex dynamic. He doesn't mind, not if it's what Eo wants.

Barry runs his fingers up Eo's side, letting the lightning out, and Eo squirms. Barry can feel his husband's cock and he repeats the gesture. "I can just as easily experiment on you. Control _your_ pleasure."

Eo huffs a sigh of delight into his neck. "Yes, you _certainly_ could do that."

"But I won't, unless you tell me what's so embarrassing." Barry doesn't exactly stop touching his husband.

"Mmm. Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Barry's other hand vibrates delicately, just enough to slide under the fabric covering Eo's ass. He curls his fingers around one cheek and lets a little spark trickle out. Eo curses and bucks against him. "You're a bastard, you know that?"

"I wonder who taught me how to do that?" He rubs his hips lewdly against Eo's. "But I'll stop if you don't tell me." And of course, he doesn't stop for a heartbeat.

Eo lifts his head and looks down at Barry. "You know, you're terrible at sexual blackmail."

"But I'm great at sex." Barry grins and Eo's answering smile is enough to make him want to flip them over and forget about blackmail and experiments and embarrassing secrets.

"You're not going to stop, are you?"

Barry shakes his head. "Nope. You can tell me your secret or not. We don't need these types of power games."

Something changes in Eo at those words. His smile softens, his eyes light up and Barry's reminded of the moment when they exchanged their wedding vows. This is the face of a man in love. The face of the man he loves.

Eo bites his lip and looks nothing like a genius-scientist-time-traveling-speedster. He looks more like a naughty boy with his messy hair and his guilty smile. "I've only ever wanked off thoughts of you. Only you."

Barry swallows hard against the knot in his throat. He says nothing as he cups his husband's head in his hands and kisses him as if this was the only way he could breathe, the only thing he needed to survive, as if his life depended on it.

Eo kisses his back with equal desperation, with love and joy and the sharp sting of desire, and Barry thinks how wonderful it is that they are immortal because he will never tire discovering all of this man's secrets.

 

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
